For example, JP-A-2004-252563, JP-A-2006-33377 disclose a configuration including a cellular phone device and a vehicular device. The cellular phone device is configured to implement near-field wireless communications and carried in a vehicle interior. The vehicular device is equipped in the vehicle and also configured to implement near-field wireless communications. When the cellular phone device carried in the vehicle interior is communicable with the vehicular device via the near-field wireless communications, connection of an e-mail data transfer protocol is made between the cellular phone device and the vehicular device for transmission of e-mail data. Thereby, near-field wireless communications is enabled between the cellular phone device and the vehicular device. At this time, a user manipulates the vehicular device to cause the cellular phone device to transfer the e-mail data stored in the cellular phone device to the in-vehicle device thereby to browse the e-mail data stored in the cellular phone device.
It is supposed that a user implements a browsing operation of an e-mail list in the state where the e-mail data transfer protocol is connected between the vehicular device and the cellular phone device. In this case, when the user implements the browsing operation of the e-mail list, the cellular phone device is cased to transfer the e-mail data. Subsequently, after completion of transfer of the e-mail data from the cellular phone device to the vehicular device, the vehicular device indicates the e-mail list of the e-mail data transferred from the cellular phone device. With the present configuration, a user cannot browse the e-mail list after implementing the browsing operation of the e-mail list, until completion of the transmission of the e-mail data from the cellular phone device to the vehicular device.